


For the second time ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: 4 Monate später ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WafflesAndPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/gifts).

„Ich glaube, ich bin schwanger ...“, teilte Tom in einem vollkommen beiläufigen Nebensatz, während eines einseitigen Monologs über die Konsistenz von Weingummi mit. Ståle, der lang ausgestreckt auf der Couch lag und für Fanni nur so wenig Platz ließ, dass der kleine Skispringer sich nun bei seiner Rückkehr aus der Küche einfach auf die Beine setzte. Er drückte Ståle, als dieser protestieren wollte, kurzerhand ein Kissen auf das Gesicht und musterte Tom dann ebenfalls unbeeindruckt von Kopf bis Fuß, „Hoffentlich wird es wieder so … interessant, wie das letzte Mal ...“  
Seit Fanni, angeblich ja wegen seiner Verletzung, pausieren musste, schienen Tom und auch Ståle mit bei ihm mit eingezogen zu sein. Wobei letzterer, als -höchstwahrscheinlich- werdender Vater, wenigstens widerwillig noch eingeladen worden war, während Tom einfach vor zweieinhalb Wochen unangemeldet und sich mit seinem Ersatzschlüssel, der eigentlich nicht mehr passen sollte, Zutritt verschafft gehabt habend, zu Besuch gewesen und dann scheinbar einfach geblieben war.  
„Ach?“, Ståle hatte es geschafft sich von dem Kissen, das Fanni, wahrscheinlich seinem Zustand geschuldet, dann doch nur halbherzig auf sein Gesicht gedrückt hatte, zu befreien. Er betrachtete nun den ehemaligen, langhaarigen Skispringer voller Neugier, während Fanni, seinerseits in der fünften Woche schwanger und noch nicht wirklich mit Ståle darüber ausgesöhnt und deswegen seit einer Woche kein Wort mehr mit dem Snowboarder gesprochen habend, nun Ståle mit dem Kissen schlug.  
Tom seufzte und starrte in das Schüsselchen voller Stachelbeeren, deren Inhalt er im Laufe der letzten Stunden geistesabwesend in den Mund gesteckt hatte, „Ich glaube es ...“ „Warum?“, Fannis Tonfall war der gleiche, mit dem er auch fragen würde, ob jemand geisteskrank oder bescheuert wäre, aber während Ståle bei dem Tonfall zusammenzuckte, schien Tom unbekümmert und aß eine weitere helle Stachelbeere, „Keine Ahnung … Hast du Nutella?“  
„Nein.“, Fanni nickte halbherzig in Richtung des Snowboarders, „Der Idiot hat sie aufgegessen … und, ich habe Sigurd vorhin einkaufen geschickt ...“ „Mist ...“, Tom leckte sich über die Lippen und Ståle schnaubte, „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das Glas leer ist … Du solltest es Fanni sagen!“ „Hab ich denn wohl vergessen.“, wieder zuckte Tom nur leidlich interessiert mit den Schultern, erntete aber wieder nur ein Schnauben, „Frühe Schwangerschaftsdemenz … Holst du nun Nutella?“ „Es ist halb elf … Abends!“, erklärte Ståle nach einem Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte genervt, als Tom mit einem fragenden Brummen den Kopf schief legte, „Nein.“ „Bitte?“, die blauen Augen schimmerten und die Unterlippe war bittend vorgeschoben, aber Ståle schüttelte dennoch den Kopf, „Nein. Wenn du Nutella willst, schwing deinen Arsch ...“ „San ...“, versuchte Tom es erneut, aber nun mischte sich Fanni an, „Schaff dir deinen eigenen Freund zum Herumkommandieren an! Das ist meiner.“  
„Apropos ...“, Ståle versuchte die aufgewühlte Stimmung zu beruhigen und räusperte sich nun, „Wer war es denn dieses Mal?“ „Mmmmh ...“, während Tom nun die Nase nachdenklich krauste, wurde Ståle für sein Eingreifen belohnt, denn Fanni kuschelte sich nun tatsächlich gegen ihn und ließ auch zu, dass der Snowboarder die Arme um ihn legte, „Ein Idiot ...“ „Das schränkt das nicht gerade ein ...“, murmelte Fanni gegen Ståles Hals und betrachtete den ehemaligen Skispringer misstrauisch, „Es ist nicht wieder Kojonkoski … oder?“ „Nein … Gott, Nein!“, Tom schüttelte mit überraschter Selbstsicherheit den Kopf, „Den Fehler mache ich ganz sicher nicht ein zweites Mal ...“  
„Pf.“, Fanni schnaubte und ließ zu, dass Ståle durch seine Haare strich, „Du hast jahrelang mit Mika geschlafen ...“ „Gar nicht!“, protestierte der Ältere vehement, „Nur, wenn er zwischen Romoeren … Jacobsen … und dann auch Alex mal Zeit hatte ...“ „Na ja, fürs Schwängern hat es denn doch gereicht.“, setzte Fanni nach und dieses Mal nickte Tom und schnitt eine Grimasse, „Gut ...“ „Also? Wenn es nicht Mika ist ...“, forschte der kleine Athlet weiter und Tom legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Lippen, „Alex … Bardal … Mmmmh … Hayböck … Schlierenzauer ...“ „Oh Gott.“, Fanni gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, aber Tom beachtete seinen besten Freund nicht weiter, sondern setzte seine Aufzählung ungerührt fort, „Oh ja … Einar … und Rasmus … Pedersen … Evensen … Lindinger … Larsi ...“  
„Und?“, in einer längeren Pause konnte Fanni nicht mehr und erntete daraufhin einen verwirrten Blick des Älteren, „Was und?“ „Und, waren das schon alle?“, seufzte Fanni, rieb sich die pochende Stirn und versetzte Ståle, der daraufhin versuchte einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu hauchen, einen ungnädigen Schlag auf den Oberschenkel, „Oder überlegst du noch den Rest?“ „Ich glaube, ich habe noch Stjernen und Kenny vergessen … Aber … Nein, das war es ...“ „Du hast ein Problem.“, Fanni seufzte und zählte an seinen Fingern ab, „Stöckl, Bardal, die zwei Österreicher … meine Brüder … Robin, Johan, Tom … Lars … Andreas … Kenny … Zwölf …“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es Kenny …“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und Ståle schnaubte und mischte sich nun erstmals wieder in das Gespräch ein, „Erinnerst du dich nicht?“ „Ich führe Buch.“, gab Tom hoheitsvoll zurück und Fanni schloss die Augen, „Bitte nicht ...“ „Moment ...“, der Langhaarige zog sein Handy hervor und schien einige Minuten suchend durch den Kalender zu scrollen, bevor er dann aufsah, „Ich kann es eingrenzen ...“ „Oh Wunder.“, höhnte Fanni, aber Tom las dennoch unbekümmert die Namen vor, „Letzten drei Monate … vielleicht auch vier … besser vier … Gangnes … Stöckl … Einar … Noch mal Stöckl … Stöckl … Ah, das war die Woche, wo Ina ihre Eltern besucht hat … Also, eine Woche lang Stöckl … und etwas Lars ...“ „Lars?“, erkundigte Ståle sich neugierig, woraufhin Tom mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich hatte Muskelkater ...“ „Er sollte dich massieren ...“, murmelte Fanni und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Und dann ist sein Schwanz ...“ „In mich reingerutscht.“, grinste Tom und sah verständnislos zu Fanni, der einen würgenden Laut von sich gab, „Was denn?“  
„Nichts ...“, mit einer raschen Handbewegung bedeutete der kleine Athlet Tom weiterzusprechen, „Also, Alex und Lars …?“ „Dann Robin … das war aber ein Unfall.“, erklärte Tom und als Fanni spürte, wie Ståle das Gewicht verlagerte und etwas sagen wollte, legte er rasch mahnend eine Hand auf die Lippen des Snowboarders und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Tom schien von der kurzen Interaktion nichts mitbekommen zu haben, sondern sprach einfach weiter, „Eine Woche ohne Einträge … Ah, da war ich krank … und mit verstopfter Nase ...“  
„Tom.“, Fanni räusperte sich etwas hilflos und ließ dieses Mal auch den sanften Kuss auf die pochende Schläfe zu. „ … bläst es sich schlecht … Bist du schon mal beinahe beim Sex erstickt … Wohl eher nicht … du kennst ja nur Blümchensex … Oder kannst … Egal, aber ist das nicht langweilig, Ståle?“ Der Snowboarder zog es dann aber doch vor zu schweigen, aber Tom schien bereits wieder das Interesse verloren zu haben und suchte weiterhin die Namen in seinem Kalender, „Gangnes … Stjernen … Einar … das ganze Wochenende über … Ah ja, da waren wir ja in Hornindal … Erinnerst du dich? Da haben wir die Wagen gewaschen … Einar war aber auch sexy ...“  
„Tom.“, Fanni räusperte sich mit gekrauster Nase und der Langhaarige verdrehte die Augen, „Ja ja … du bist auch sexy … klein, niedlich und sexy … flauschig …“ „Kükig.“, lieferte Ståle ungefragt das passende Adjektiv und zuckte zusammen, als Fanni ihm in den Oberschenkel kniff, „Aua, was soll das?“ „Ich küke.“, teilte der kleine Skispringer ihm hoheitsvoll mit und pflückte Ståles Hand von seinem Bauch, „Ich bin schwanger. Ich darf das.“ „Daunenfein ...“, der Snowboarder seufzte, ließ aber zu, dass Fanni nun auch von ihm abrückte.  
„Die Österreicher … bei dem Golfding ...“, wieder wischte Tom über das Display, „Alex auch … oder zählt der nicht mehr als Österreicher? Mmmmh … Ich glaube, der ist schon eingebürgert … Gut … danach … Kenny … Daran erinnere ich mich gut … Meine ganzen Oberschenkel sind voller Kratzer von seinem bescheuerten Bart … Oder war das vielleicht doch Robert ...“ Fanni gab daraufhin einen leidenden Laut von sich, während Tom nun immer schneller durch den Kalender scrollte, „Robert … Robert … Robert … der muss doch hier irgendwo sein … Ah! Hier … Mist … das war vorgestern ...“ „So ein Glück ...“, murmelte Fanni, aber Tom beschäftigte sich schon wieder mit dem Kalender, „Also … Romoeren … an seinem Geburtstag … wieder Alex … Mmmmh … erstaunlich … Wo Ina da wohl war …? Egal … danach Johan … als wir im Hotel waren … Oh und … das 'Willkommen-im-Team-Vögeln für Lindinger ...“ „Es könnten also alle sein ...“, seufzend fasste Fanni die Tatsachen zusammen und zog die Beine an die Brust, während er Ståles tastende Hand wegschlug, „Lass das ...“ „Ich glaube, es ist Kenny ...“, Tom legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und ließ das Handy sinken, als Fanni abfällig schnaubte, „Immerhin mag er Kinder ...“

Tom warf, bevor er dann wirklich aufbrach, um nun kurz vor Mitternacht noch irgendwo Nutella aufzutreiben, noch einen Blick in Sigurds Schlafzimmer, das -da dessen eigentlicher Bewohner eh den größten Teil der Zeit bei seiner Freundin zu verbringen pflegte- nun zum Kinderzimmer seiner kleinen Tochter avanciert war. Netta schien tief und fest zu schlafen und wahrscheinlich trog der Schein dort auch nicht, denn die Vierjährige hatte einen erstaunlich tiefen Schlaf und war nur durch weniges aufzuwecken. Gestern hatte Tom, natürlich nur rein zufällig, Fannis Suppenschüssel, in der der Langhaarige seine Socken gewaschen hatte, fallen lassen. Das hässliche, hellblaue Porzellanding war mit lautem Klirren in tausend Scherben zersprungen, aber Netta, die nicht einmal zwei Meter entfernt auf der Couch geschlafen hatte, hatte nicht einmal gezuckt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Fanni, der den Hinweis, dass er seit er schwanger war, etwas überzureagieren pflegte, nicht sehr gut aufgenommen hatte und Tom, wenn Ståle nicht eingegriffen hätte, wahrscheinlich umgebracht hätte …

Wie erwartet war es denn schwer im mitternächtlichen Lillehammer Nutella zu finden, aber auf halber Strecke nach Oslo fand Tom dann tatsächlich eine Tankstelle, die sogar die süße Haselnusscreme führte.  
„Fanni ist im Bett.“, Ståle öffnete ihm die Tür, in die sein Schlüssel dieses Mal nicht mehr zu passen schien und hielt ihm einen eingepackten Schwangerschaftstest entgegen, „Hier … der ist wahrscheinlich sicherer, als Stachelbeeren ...“ „Ich hasse Stachelbeeren.“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm den Test aber dennoch an, „Trotzdem Danke ...“ „Hilde?“, Ståle rief ihn noch einmal zurück und Tom drehte sich, in einer Hand das Glas, in der anderen den noch eingepackten Schwangerschaftstest, müde zu ihm um, „Was?“ „Bitte nicht verwechseln ...“, Ståle deutete grinsend auf die beiden Dinge in Toms Händen, woraufhin der ehemalige Skispringer nur schnaubte.

Es war wenig erstaunlich, dass Tom vor Fanni wach und so sah Ståle, der scheinbar gerade von einer morgendlichen Joggingtour zurückgekommen war, nicht einmal von seinem Müsli, in das er gerade Bananenscheiben schnitt auf, bevor er den ehemaligen Skispringer begrüßte, „Und? Hast du einen Braten im Ofen?“ "Braten ...", Tom blinzelte, "Ich habe Clas vergessen ..."


	2. technical problems ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Monate später ...

Fanni seufzte und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich dachte er, dass er in der Zwischenzeit eine gewisse Immunität gegen Ståles Irrsinn entwickelt gehabt hatte, aber nach einigen früh morgendlichen Telefonanrufen von Alexander und einigen weniger freundlicheren von Clas, die ihn viel zu früh aus dem Bett getrieben hatten, war seine Geduld bereits jetzt schon aufgebraucht. Und so beobachtete er Ståle weiterhin vom Fenster aus und hegte die leise Hoffnung, dass der Snowboarder seinen bitterbösen Blick irgendwann spüren und er daraufhin mit dem, was er da in Fannis Einfahrt trieb, aufhören würde.  
Es funktionierte nicht. Es konnte wahrscheinlich auch einfach nicht mehr funktionieren, denn wahrscheinlich hatte Ståle inzwischen auch eine gewisse Immunität gegenüber Fannis bösen Blicken entwickelt.  
Eine grauenhafte Vorstellung.  
Noch während Fanni seinen schrecklichen Befürchtungen nachhing, wurde hinter ihm etwas über den Boden geschoben und Fanni konnte dann aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Toms vierjährige Tochter einen der schweren Esszimmerstühle ans Fenster schob, um dann geschickt darauf zu kletterten.Netta stützte sich, beinahe wie ihre Mutter wirkend, auf die Rückenlehne und beobachtete für einen Moment die Geschehnisse dort draußen. Dann steckte sie sich einen ihrer dunkelblonden Rattenschwänze in den Mund und kaute auf der pinken Schleife herum, bevor sie sich dann neugierig an Fanni wandte, „Ist Onkel Ståle verrückt?“ „War er schon immer.“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, wand seinen Blick aber noch immer nicht von Ståles Rücken ab, auch als Netta nun ihre kleine Hand vorsichtig auf seinen runden Bauch legte, „Ist sie denn auch verrückt?“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“, nickte Fanni seufzend, woraufhin das kleine Mädchen ebenfalls schwer seufzte, „Zu verrückt, um Skispringerin zu werden und um dann mit mir im Team zu springen?“ „Sicher nicht.“, schmunzelte Fanni, erwähnte aber nicht, dass das Baby wahrscheinlich auch Snowboardergene hätte und so vielleicht gar kein Interesse am Skispringen hätte, sondern nickte nur knapp, aber dennoch auffordernd in Richtung des Fensters, „Willst du mit mir zusammen Ståle böse Blicke zu werfen?“ „Au ja!“, das kleine Mädchen strahlte und hüpfte begeistert auf dem hohen Stuhl herum, war das doch mit Abstand ihr Lieblingshobby.  
Irgendwann, nach einigen stillen Minuten, schien die Kraft ihrer gemeinsamen bösen Blicke dann aber doch auszureichen und Ståle schien etwas zu spüren. Langsam richtete der Snowboarder sich auf, sah sich kurz suchend um und drehte sich schließlich zum Haus um. Für Außenstehende mochte diese Szene etwas von einem dieser furchtbar schlechten Horrorfilme, die Fanni und Tom, beide geplagt von unterschiedlichen Stadien schwangerschaftsbedingter Schlaflosigkeit und Ståle, der einfach nur ebenso nacht- wie tagaktiv war, oftmals nachts gemeinsam sahen. Aber Ståle schien sich trotzdem nichts dabei zu denken, sondern er hob nur grüßend die Hand und grinste, bevor er sich dann wieder wegdrehte und …  
… weitermachte.  
„Jetzt reicht es...“, Fanni beschloss nun, wo es offensichtlich war, dass selbst die gemeinsamen bösen Blicke den hyperaktiven Snowboarder nicht in seinem Tun würde stoppen können, dass ein persönliches Eingreifen nun doch vonnöten wäre. Er griff, da die tief hängenden, dunklen Wolken baldigen Schnee versprachen, nach seiner dicken Winterjacke und stapfte dann schlecht gelaunt zur Tür. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich aber noch weiter, als die Teamjacke sich nicht mehr schließen lassen wollte, da nun scheinbar der runde Babybauch endgültig im Weg zu sein schien. Fanni, der das ganze vor einigen Wochen bei Tom noch belächelt hatte, knurrte nun aber wütend, beschloss dann aber halt seine Wut lieber für den unmöglichen Snowboarder aufzusparen.  
Er watschelte schwerfällig durch den Schnee, bis er schließlich hinter Ståle stand, der gerade kniend die, wie Fanni wenig überrascht feststellte, mit Schneeketten bespannten Räder des Kinderwagens untersuchte. Der Snowboarder schien ihn aber immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber zumindest der Techniker, eigentlich zuständig für die Aerodynamik während der Sprünge und die Arbeit mit den Athleten in den Windtunneln, sah ihn und ließ, eigentlich schon fast erleichtert wirkend, einen dicken Stapel Diagramme sinken.  
„Ståle. Du bist ein Idiot.“, erst als Fanni es ihm in aller Seelenruhe mitteilte, drehte Ståle sich um und musterte seinen schwangeren Freund reichlich verwundert, „Warum?“ „Warum?“, Fanni schnaubte, legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und deutete mit der anderen Hand auf den Techniker, „Gib ihn zurück. Clas hat angerufen … Sie brauchen ihn … für die Frühlingstests ...“ „Aber, Daunenfein ...“, Ståle klang beinahe wie ein quengelndes, kleines Kind, aber Fanni schob nur den runden Bauch nach vorne und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein. Du bringst ihn zurück. Sofort! Und danach gehst du dann zu Clas und entschuldigst dich.“  
„Ich wollte doch nur ...“, versuchte Ståle zu erklären, aber Fanni hob nur mahnend und reichlich schlecht gelaunt eine Braue und wiederholte, bereits im Gehen, seinen Befehl noch einmal, „Du bringst dem Verband den Techniker zurück und dann entschuldigst du dich … Haben wir uns verstanden?“ „Aber, der Kinderwagen ist wackelig … Guck doch mal! Was, wenn unser Kind … rausfällt?!“, Ståle schüttelte den Kinderwagen so heftig, dass er beinahe umzukippen drohte, „Siehst du?“ „Sandbech ...“, Fanni schüttelte müde den Kopf und strich, ohne sich umzudrehen oder seinen Rückweg zu unterbrechen, mit einer genervten Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „Ich gebe dir einen Rat … Bring ihn zurück … und entschuldige dich ...“  
Netta erwartete Fanni an der offen gelassenen Tür. Die gelben Winterstiefel waren in Entenfüßen, die hübsche, rosa Jacke falsch geknöpft und die weiße Wintermütze mit den Katzenöhrchen, die nicht nur viel zu groß war, sondern eigentlich auch Ståle gehörte, schief auf dem Kopf, hielt sie das lila Eselplüschtier namens Lars-I-ah im Arm und musterte den schwangeren und sichtlich resignierten Skispringer nachdenklich, „Verrückt.“ „Verrückt.“, stimmte Fanni ihr ohne zu zögern zu, drängte sie dann aber sanft zurück ins Haus und schloss dann die Tür, „Was meinst du, wollen wir Kekse backen?“ „Au ja!“, ihre grauen Augen strahlten und Fanni schmunzelte, als er ihr aus den Wintersachen half, „Gut, du gehst schon einmal in die Küche … und ich verriegle die Tür. „Aber … Es wird doch gleich schneien.“, überrascht sah sie zu Fanni auf und runzelte in einer seltsam altklugen Weise die Stirn, „Dann wird Onkel Ståle aber nass ...“ „Das ist das Ziel der Sache.“, gab Fanni zu und führte die Vierjährige dann an der Hand in die warme Küche, „Wollen wir Skispringerplätzchen backen? Du darfst die Schüssel auslecken ...“


End file.
